Full Ark: Surprise
by Trickster91
Summary: G1/AU. Fourth in the Full Ark series. The Autobots are acting strange around Jen, and she wants to know what. She is in for a surprise for sure!


**Full Ark: Surprise**

**Here is the forth story to the Full Ark series. It is here that Jen notices the Autobots are acting strange and she wants to know why. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Jen, Noshe, and the plot.**

"Checkmate."

Jen looked at the board. Her king was surrounded. She only had a king and a knight piece left. Prowl pretty much had all of his pieces, with the exception of two pawns and a bishop. If she moved her king to the right, his bishop would get, left, a knight, diagonal, a pawn, down, his queen. If she just stayed there, then his rook would get it. Her knight was rendered useless, so she just knocked the king down with the flick of her finger. They have only started five minutes ago.

"You are improving." Prowl observed. "This time it only took me ten moves to get your king."

Jen slumped on the desk, her head resting on her arm. "I know you are a military strategist, but how on _Earth_ do you do that?"

"I can see eight hundred targets at once and I can predict many possible moves on the battle field in a split second. The same goes for this." He leaned back in his chair. "It is essential that I know these things."

"Go figure." She rolled her eyes.

Prowl leaned forward in his chair. "It's the way I was programmed."

"Rematch!"

Prowl obliged and set up the chess board again. "Your birthday's tomorrow. Planning on anything?"

"What's there to plan? I'm not really expecting anything. That's why I wasn't announcing to the entire Ark that tomorrow's my birthday. Sideswipe is already a bit upset with me for not telling him sooner." Jen shrugged. "Don't really know why."

"Received any letters from your bother?" He moved a pawn.

Jen moved a knight. "Nope, unless Red Alert decided to be a meanie."

"Red Alert wouldn't do that." He moved.

She moved her piece. "We aren't exactly buddy-buddy to each other. He doesn't like me."

"He doesn't like a lot of mechs in general. You should know that by now." Great, she lost a pawn.

"Perceptor is training me to be a medical assistant; along with Ratchet."

"You sound uncertain." Prowl calmly looked at her.

"I'm not machine savvy. What if I connect the wrong wires together? That wouldn't be good. Anyway, besides Wheeljack and Percy, Ratchet has First Aid too." She stated.

"They know what they're doing. Perceptor will make sure you know everything that you need to know. As for First Aid, he and Ratchet have a hard time getting into small areas. At least you'll be able to fit, and repairs will be quicker." The SIC added. "I think it's a good idea too."

"I guess." She looked at the board. "Darn it!"

"That was in six turns." Prowl chided. "You were slacking."

"No kidding." She banged her head on the desk surface.

* * *

"Jim's not doing so well today." Jen laughed as she watched Bluestreak in the indoor training room. Jim is Bluestreak's sniper rifle. Or rather, the proper name would be Slim Jim. The name kind of popped into Jen's mind when Bluestreak was showing off his prized gun, for it is a pretty slim looking gun.

"Yeah." He looked at the gun in a concern manner. "Maybe I can ask Ironhide to see if he can detect the problem. Ironhide is a pro when it comes with guns."

Jen hopped onto the gunner's shoulder. "Ole 'Hide was probably a weapon in his past life. You know, Cliffjumper has quite a collection of guns himself. It still amazes me that he can pull a gun out of nowhere."

"Eh, some of his guns are compact, so it just seems that way." He continued walking.

Jen gave him a bit of a disbelieving look. "Blue, how on Earth do you compact a giant machine gun? What, does he shove it up his aft until he needs it?"

There was a brief moment of silence when they both busted out in laughing. "Oh man." Bluestreak snorted. "Now whenever I see Cliffjumper, I'm going to have that image in my processor!"

Jen laughed. "Yeah!"

"Why didn't you tell me that your birthday's tomorrow?" That was a sudden change of topic.

"Considering the circumstances, I didn't think it was going to be a big deal. Sideswipe is already mad at me, and I would really appreciate it if you don't do the same thing." She stated.

"We have been friends for six months and you never even thought of telling?" He was a bit upset.

"You never asked. Its war and I know birthdays are the least of our worries." She defended.

"We don't have a creation day, or birthdays, on Cybertron. I understand where Sideswipe's coming from. Think of it this way; you aren't sharing an Earth culture with us. I know its war, but we like to have our mind on something else, you know?"

Jen felt bad and hugged his neck. "Oh, I'm sorry Bluestreak. Normally I would have said something, but I wasn't sure if you guys would really care."

"It's alright, I do get where you're coming from. But next time, please don't keep things like that from us."

She patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, if there's one Earth culture I'm going to share with, then it's definitely Christmas. You guys _have_ to know about that!"

The grey mech had a confused look on his face. "What's Christmas?"

"You'll see. It's not for a few months anyway." Just then she saw Red Alert walking their way. "Hey Red, did you get anything from my brother yet?"

"No I have not." He walked away.

"For some reason, I think he's lying." She turned to her companion.

"I just think he's paranoid."

"He's always paranoid."

"More so since you arrived. Ow!" She had slapped his neck. "What was that for!"

"You're so mean!"

"Well, it's true." He laughed. Jen smacked him again, but playfully this time.

* * *

Bluestreak found himself being berated by Ironhide about not doing the proper maintenance on a gun. Jen took that as her cue to sneak out. Jen checked her wrist watch (Wheeljack had made it for her. It acted not only as a clock, but also an alarm, a comm. Link, in which Prowl was very strict on how and when to use it, and a tracking device so that Red Alert would know where she is should she magically disappear) and realized she was late for her work with Perceptor.

Jen ran through the med-bay and nearly got stepped on by Ratchet. She then went into Perceptor's area. "Sorry Perceptor! I didn't realize the time!"

Startled, the scientist jumped and almost dropped the package he held. "Oh, Jen! What are you doing here?" He seemed very jumpy today.

Jen was clearly confused. "Percy?"

"Oh…uh…." He looked around aimlessly. "Jen, why don't you go take a day off."

"But…" Jen didn't have a chance to say anything when the scientist bent down and literally shooed her out.

"Out, out, out!"

The human started to move at a trot. "Okay, okay! Sheesh, I'm going, I'm going." She looked back. "I wonder has gotten into him?"

Ratchet stormed over and picked her up by her scruff. "_You!_" He pointed a finger. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Ratchet, I'll be more careful."

The CMO sat her down. "We don't want to step on you."

"Yeah, Ratchet just doesn't want to clean up the mess that you'd make." First Aid commented with a chuckle.

Ratchet just gave him a dry smile. "Oh don't worry. I'll make sure you'll be the one doing the cleaning up."

As the two medics exchanged words, Jen ran into the dinobots' room which was adjacent to Wheeljack's lab. "Hey guys!" She greeted. "Wanna hang out?"

The dinobots', who were clumped together in a tight circle, looked her way.

"You Jen go now!" Grimlock ordered.

"What? I just got here."

Slag came up to her and started to herd her away with his horns. "We busy. We no play Land Before Time now."

So that was that. Everybody was acting strange. Sideswipe was still upset with her, Sunstreaker was to himself somewhere, Bluestreak seemed preoccupied, and Jazz was unusually busy. She walked into the control room and saw Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Beachcomber Brawn, Huffer, and a couple other minibots gathered around.

"What are you guys doing?"

They all jumped. "Dude." Beachcomber started. "You're like, not suppose to be here."

"Out!" Brawn gruffly said.

Cliffjumper trotted over and nudged her away. "Minibot business." He plainly said.

"Oh come on!" She complained. "What is with everybody today!"

The red minibot gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry."

Then the door slammed shut.

* * *

"I just don't know why everybody's acting strange." Jen told Mirage. They were in the rec room. Mirage really only liked going there when there was weren't a lot of 'bots around. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Perhaps they are just busy." He took a sip from his energon cube.

"Simultaneously?" She cocked a brow. "Is Sideswipe telling everyone to give me the cold shoulder or something?"

"You know he wouldn't do that. You are his sister. Adopted yes, but still are." He assured. "Everything will be better tomorrow. Just let them get this out of their system. You'll see."

* * *

The next day arrived and things did not get better. If anything, everybody got worse. Jen just didn't have a plausible explanation. It looked as though the Autobots' were getting ready for battle. A battle! Imagine that! Here it's her birthday, and there was a chance that there might be a battle! Definitely not a good birthday present, but she had to make sure. Who else would know about a possible on-going fight other than Prowl? He'd have the answer for sure!

"Hey Prowl?" she walked into his office and saw him getting ready to leave. "Is there going to be a Decepticon attack?"

"What makes you say that?" He offered her his hand, and she got on.

"I don't know. Everyone's ignoring me and they all seem jumpy." Jen shrugged.

"There isn't going to be an attack, I assure you." They were now in the entrance bay. Prowl sat her down and transformed to his police car alt mode. He opened the passenger door. "Hop in."

Jen obliged. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He drove off.

Jen was watching the desert scenery fly by. She couldn't believe it. It was her first time out in six months. Prowl then drove into a forest preserve. He kept on driving on the dirt road till he couldn't go any farther. He opened his door to let his charge out and transformed back to his robot form. He then picked his human up and placed her on his shoulder. He continued walking, pushing back branches that got in his way. They soon found themselves on the edge of a clearing. Jen cocked her head to the side, wondering why her guardian wasn't moving. The SIC was turning his head, slowly scanning the area. When he seemed pleased he continued walking till they reached the center.

Jen's eyes widen. They were in a valley! A beautiful valley! There was a lake that shimmered as though there was pixie dust on it. The grass was long and had a healthy yellow-green color. The sun lit up the whole area with a sparkle. There were two great big willow trees by the lake, their leaves slightly dancing in tune. Over in the distance she could see the mountains. They were far enough away that they looked like a photograph. She felt like she was in a painting. She heard a few bird calls and….was that a doe in the distance? She lost her focus when she felt Prowl's body shift to a sitting position, legs straight out since they're unable to cross their legs.

"Wow Prowl, this is just…beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"This is your birthday gift from me." He stated. "I've noticed how you're been itching to get out. You've been very good."

Jen leapt up and hugged his cheek. "Oh thank you! This is the best present ever!"

Prowl gave a soft chuckle and sat her down on the grass. "Go and enjoy yourself."

"What about you?"

The SIC laid down on the grass, his door wings splayed across. "I'm going to enjoy myself too." The tactician rarely had a day off, and when he usually does, he usually does shifts for mechs that are unable to do it.

In other words, he's a major workaholic.

Jen pranced to the lake. The water was perfectly clean. She saw something moving out of the corner of her eye. She pulled back a couple reeds and smiled. She reached down, grabbed the object and skipped back to Prowl.

"Hey Prowl! Lookie what I found!"

The tactician turned his head coming face to face with a warty amphibian. "An amphibian."

"It's called a toad!" She smiled. "Isn't he a cutie?"

"Hmm…cute isn't exactly the word I'd use."

"Have you ever seen a toad or frog before?" She asked.

"Personally no." Prowl stated. "I've done some slight research about Earth, but I did not take the time to lookup every animal."

"Oh."

Prowl saw the look she had on her face. "What are you planning?"

Jen ran off. "You'll see!" She called out.

To Prowl's surprise, Jen was collecting different wildlife and was teaching him everything she knew. Of course, he could have looked it up himself on the internet if he wanted too, but he didn't mine her teaching him. He found it rather peaceful. When she was done, she played around a bit more, climbing trees and attempting to skip rocks. Then Jen just grabbed a handful of the long grass and sat on top of Prowl's chest, fiddling with the plants. As she was working, Prowl just fell into a light recharge. When he awoke, he found his charge lightly napping. She was wearing a crown of grass.

"It's time to go." He nudged her a bit with his finger. "Wake up."

She opened one eye. "Must we?"

"Yes."

She gave a groan, but hopped into Prowl when he transformed. They soon went back to the Ark, but not without Jen taking a glance back into the valley.

* * *

"Is everything all set?" Jazz asked.

"It's as good as it gets." Sunstreaker added.

"Blaster, ya got the jams all set?"

"You bet Jazz!" The boom box saluted.

The third in command clapped his hands together. "Prowl just commed saying they're on their way. Places everyone!"

Everyone went into position. Mirage turned invisible and Hound sat up his hologram to make the rec room appear empty.

A couple minutes later, Jen and Prowl arrived. Prowl told her to go to the rec room. Jen rushed in and stopped. The room was unusually quiet.

"Where is everyone?" She nearly jumped when the lights turned on and everyone suddenly appeared.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday!"

She couldn't believe her eyes. It all made sense now! Oh, she wanted to slap herself for not connecting the lines.

The rec room was brightly decorated. There were streamers on the ceiling and a couple of balloons.

"Oh wow." She was set on a table.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker approached her. Sideswipe had a big smile, while his brother's was smaller.

"I didn't mean to ignore you. It was just that it was such a short notice that I had to get busy."

"The party was his idea." Jazz put in. "I just helped put the idea into action."

"This was so sweet of you!"

Jazz laughed. "It ain't sweet without the presents!"

Jen cocked a head. "Uh, don't you mean cake?"

Brawn snorted. "Nope. No cake. You can blame the doc 'bot for that."

"Cake is not healthy. Besides, you've managed this long without it." The medic defended.

Jen laughed. "It's okay. I'm not a big cake eater anyway. No tunes?"

Jazz pointed at Blaster. "Kick it homie!"

"You got it birthday girl!" He transformed into a boom box, and the sound of music came pouring out.

So they all partied for quite some time. Some of the tables were pushed aside to make room for a dance floor. The free form dance eventually turned into a dance off. Jazz was the reigning champion.

Jen had then taught them how to play telephone. That did not go so well. The message she started out with: _'Let's party to no end.'_ Somehow turned into: _'Ratchet's a big aft hole who won't allow Jen a small piece of cake.'_ The girl figured it was one of the minibots that changed it, considering that they seemed very upset with that.

Her personal favorite came from Grimlock. Cliffjumper was the last one to receive the message. So when he said, _'Me Grimlock want Jen to open presents.'_ Grimlock was then yelling at him, telling the red minibot that he's Cliffjumper, not Grimlock.

Then it was time for presents. Grimlock and the dinobots wanted Jen to open theirs' first. Her face turned beet red when she saw what it was.

They made her a Ducky costume.

"Put it on Jen!" Cliffjumper exclaimed.

"Yeah! Put it on!" Sideswipe urged.

"Put it on! Put it on! Put it on!" Everybody was chanting now.

"Okay! Okay!" Jen was putting the costume over her clothes. The Ducky suit was a one piece slip on. There was a hole in the bottom of each foot; it was to help her shoes go through. Once it was on, she zipped up the front and pulled the hood on top. The hood was Ducky's face. She had to admit the dinobots did an excellent job on the costume. Everybody was laughing and cheering.

Her next present came from the twins. She practically glomped Sunstreaker when he gave her a poster sized painting of Black Beauty, her favorite book. He looked so realistic.

Sideswipe gave her what resembled a Samsung Glyde. It is indigo in color.

"You can text message us whenever you like!" The red warrior explained. "And it won't cost you a penny, unlike those cell phones you humans normally have."

"You guys have one too?" She wondered.

"Nope! It's all in the processor!"

She also received some prisma colored pencils, since hers were running low, from Sunstreaker. Jazz got her a mattress, movies, and an Avenue Q Trekkie monster shirt that said the internet is for porn.

Of course Prowl gave the saboteur a dirty look and told Jen that she is forbidden to wear that shirt.

Go figure.

She squeed when Bluestreak gave her a gigantic Bambi stuff animal. She could use him as a cushion since he's so big!

Perceptor, Wheeljack, and Ratchet presented Jen with two special arm bands.

"We don't want a repeat of what happened in Wheeljack's lab." Perceptor stated, giving a weak smile.

Jen smiled, remembering all too well of what happened a month ago.

Wheeljack wanted to show off his latest invention. Prowl and Red Alert were there for security reasons. There were other curious bystanders as well. In the long run, the invention back fired. Literally! Jen found herself in the pathway of the explosion. Red Alert was the closet to her and had quickly snatched her away before the fire could reach her.

Prowl's sirens had gone off in alarm, Red Alert's in anger. They had both berated the poor engineer. Her guardian and the security director both gained up on her stating that they don't want her in the lab when Wheeljack is showing off his latest thing.

"So I've realized in my study that you instinctually put your arms up to protect your face." Perceptor continued. "These arm bands will produce a small but protected force field when you put your hands up in defense."

"So in other words I can go back to Wheeljack's lab and watch him explode things?" Jen asked, all excited.

"Yes, but at a distance though." Ratchet put in.

The presents kept on coming. It really was a sweet sixteen. She got some more books, clothes (Prowl made sure they were appropriate), and one of those plastic rings that comes out at those quarter machines.

Mirage handed her his gift. Jen opened the box to reveal text books and note books, along with some pens and pencils.

"What kind of gift is that?" Cliffjumper accused.

"There is no finer gift than the gift of an education." Was Mirage's calm reply. He then turned to Jen. "As a noble I firmly believe in a good education. With the war going on, I do not know when you'll be back in school. So from here after, I will be your mentor. I have organized the materials for the things it is proper for you to learn at your age, and from the grade you have left. I will also teach you Cybertronian history as well."

Sideswipe put a thumb down. "Boring!"

"What kind of stuff will you be teaching me?"

"Human literature, history, and politics. Though mostly literature and history." Mirage added.

"I hate politics! And what about math and science?" Jen asked.

Mirage smiled. "That's what Perceptor's for!" He paused for a moment. "your lessons will start the day after tomorrow."

Jen rolled her eyes. "Oh wonderful."

Optimus Prime then came up. "Jenifer. I've notice how you've always been aching to go outside every now and then. Prowl and I have talked this over, so our gift to you is giving you the freedom to go outside."

The girl jumped up. "Really!"

Prowl spoke up. "You have to be within sight of the Ark."

Optimus nodded. "Affirmative, you have to keep the Ark within your sight and there has to be a sentry out there as well."

'_Well, beggars can't be choosers. That's fair enough for me.'_ Jen thought with a smile. "I like that very much!"

"Good." Optimus nodded, and then Red Alert came up.

"I have a letter from your brother." He handed the parchment to her.

Jen looked up at him. "The seal is open."

The security director shrugged. "So it happened to be open."

_Dear Jen,_

_I hope this letter gets to you in time of your birthday. I think you'll appreciate the gift I have for you. A friend of mine had it custom made. Think of it as a promise that this war has an end. I hear you're doing well, I'm glad. I'm doing alright myself, I've had better days of course, but it could always be worse. Please don't be too much trouble for them. The last things I need are complaint letters._

_Sincerely your brother,_

_Keith._

Jen took out the object the envelope held. It was a peace sign made out of white gold. It was so beautiful. She then looked at the date the letter got here and frowned.

"Red, this letter got here last week!"

"Your brother meant it to be here at your birthday. So I gave it to you on your birthday."

Jen decided not to argue.

"But I too have a gift for you." Red Alert then left and came back with a small crate. "I found him near the Ark and made Mirage retrieve him. To be truthful, I don't know what to do with him, but Optimus told me you might appreciate it."

Jen popped the lid open and gasped. For inside was a robotic creature.

"What is it?" She asked, while getting a closure look at the being. It was mainly silver in color, with long narrow ears that had a blue orb-like thing on each end. It has what looked like a small turbo booster on each side of his body. A red Autobot insignia covered its forehead.

"It's a turbo fox." Red Alert stated. "They are now extinct on Cybertron."

"No thanks to the great War." Mirage added.

The security director continued. "I have no idea how he got here on Earth. I assume he must have snuck on board and escaped when we crashed."

Yellow optics where looking at her.

"Hey Mirage!" Jen exclaimed. "He has the same colored optics as you!"

The turbo fox jumped out of the crate. He was bigger than a Shetland but smaller than the average pony. She could ride him if she wanted too! "Thank you Red."

"Hey Red! How come you give her a pet, but you forbid animals in the Ark?" Sideswipe demanded.

"A turbo fox is much different from an organic squirrel." Red Alert sighed. "Besides, this turbo fox has been programmed to protect and watch Jen."

'_In other words, you just want another set of eyes on me when I go outside.'_ Jen sighed mentally. Still she had to admit he was cute for a robotic being.

"What's his name?" Jen rubbed the silver and blue metal animal on his forehead.

The security director looked at her. "That's for you to decide."

Jen had to think. What was a good name for a fox? She remembered watching the Fox and the Hound when she was younger. The fox was named Todd, but this guy didn't look like a Todd to her.

She looked into his bright yellow optics. He had a friendly disposition to them. She thought that if he were a dog, he would of wagged his tail! Then she had it! It was as though something inside her was telling the name of the fox.

"Noshe."

The turbo fox pricked his audio sensors up at the name. He liked it.

"What?" Jen heard some confused mechs.

"His name is Noshe." She repeated.

"Are you series?" Trailbreaker asked.

"Yes."

"What's the matter with you 'Breaker?" Cliffjumper said.

Said mech just shrugged. "I just find it hard to take her seriously when she's wearing that ridicules suit!"

All the mechs in the room laughed. Jen hugged her newest friend around the neck.

"My Noshe."

* * *

Jen felt really thirsty later on in the evening. The party was long over. In her horse pajamas, she walked along the corridors with Noshe padding at her side.

Red alert wasn't kidding about the fox being programmed to keep watch over her. Considering he was like a guard dog, Noshe was friendly. A fox version of man's best friend.

The last drink she had at the party tasted funny than the other times. Her mouth was dry and almost felt grainy. The rec room had some water for her. So she'll just head on over there, get a glass of water and head back to her room to get a start on some of the books she received.

That was the game plan until an arm jutted out of one of the doors and roughly dragged her into the room. She gave a high pitched shriek.

Noshe pounced on the offender with his lightning speed, and gave a growl.

Jen started to fall backwards when another pair hands caught her from behind. The same hand brought a glass of water to her mouth and she quickly gulped it down; having the scream being the last straw for her throat.

"Geez Cliffjumper. When we said grab her, we didn't mean it literally!"

When her breathing had slowed, she found herself surrounded by the minibots. She was in Bumblebee's room.

Bumblebee let go of her arm when he was sure she wouldn't fall. "Sorry about giving you a scare. There was no other way to get you out there without the other 'bots taking notice."

"It's alright, I guess. That water sure hit the spot. How'd you know I needed it?" Jen asked a bit suspiciously.

Beachcomber came up looking sheepish. "Uh, yeah, like sorry about that dudette. I put a pill in your drink to make you thirsty."

"It was the only way to get you here without any attention." Brawn put in.

"You drugged me!"

"Look! We're sorry but it's done and over with. Now could you please get your fox off me!" Everyone turned their head to see Noshe still on Cliffjumper's chest and baring his dental plates.

"Noshe! Get over here!" Jen patted her side and the fox came over and sat down, still glaring daggers at the red minibot. "So what's the reason for me being here?"

They sat her on a chair and brought a cupcake with a candle on it.

"Aww, you guys. This is so sweet of you!" Jen hugged them all. They were all upset with Ratchet, and wanted her to enjoy the pastry. She smiled. "You guys didn't drug it now, did you?"

They all just laughed. The cupcake was delicious, double chocolate. A little while later the minibots started to leave and Cliffjumper offered to walk her back to her room.

"I promise I won't tell Ratchet." Jen smiled.

"Not that there's anything he could do about it." They were in front of the door now. "Before I forget, I have a present for you."

"Oh." He placed a small box in her hand. "I can open it now, right?"

He just gave her a weird look. "No, this present is for next year. Of course you can open it now!"

Jen peeled the wrapping paper off and opened the lid. Inside laid a silver barrette. It had a piece sign engraved in it, though it lacked the circle. She took it out of the box.

"It's real Cybertronian alloy. I made it myself."

Jen held it against the light. "It's beautiful."

"No one else gave you any jewelry, save your brother, and well…" He scuffed the floor a bit. "It's none of their business."

Jen smiled and motioned Cliffjumper to bend down. When he did, she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Ew!" He rubbed his cheek. "What the frag was that for!"

Jen giggled. "It's a thank you kiss."

"Oh…um…you're welcome."

The dark blond looked at the barrette again. She loved how it shined in the light. "I'll be sure to wear this everyday! Right Noshe?"

The fox gave a nod and Cliffjumper smiled. "I'm glad. Well, goodnight Jen."

"Goodnight C.J. and thanks again!" She then went in the room, where Prowl was reading one of his data pads.

"That took you quite awhile."

"I was talking to the minibots." She patted Noshe on the head and climbed up the ladder to get on her mattress. "Thank you for the party. I really loved it."

"I'm glad it made you happy."

Jen grabbed the Bambi stuff animal and brought it close to her. She now had a baby blanket and a Bambi to cuddle to.

Prowl set down his pad. "You are aware that the dinobots are going to expect you to wear the Ducky suit for now on, correct?"

She groaned and puts Bambi over her head. "Ugh! Why did you have to remind me!"

Prowl just laughed.

* * *

**Well that was the end of this one. Now it's time for some Trivia Ark!**

**Find the Disney scene****: What part, 'scene', of the story was it in and from what movie did I use it from? (There are two answers I will accept. In a way, it is from two different movies.**

**Musical Mayhem:**** I used a part from the musical 'Fiddler on the Roof'. What part was it in? (Hint: In the movie or Broadway play, it's the part that Yenta says.)**

**Tune in for the next Full Ark! Full Ark: Fever.**


End file.
